New contact
by im2lazy4aname
Summary: I'm on Hiatus again! My old computer still crashed a bunch so I got a new one! It has no document writing thingy at all. The UNSC and New Covenant sent a task group to recover the chief but someone else finds him first.
1. Chapter 1

New Contact

Prologue

2150 hours September 10 2553(military calendar) 0ne year after battle for the Ark\ in transit through slip-space portal \ en route to location of the Ark

Thel Vadam'ee former arbiter of the old covenant, now leader of his people the Sangheili or as the humans calls them the Elites. Thel was thinking on how his ally, the master chief Spartan 117, was missing and how his mission was to recover the aft section of _The Forward Unto Dawn _and hopefully the chief. The fleet accompanying him consisted of three cruisers, two carriers, four destroyers, ten frigates, and one human prowler. The fleet was so large for such a mission that the only reasons Thel could think of for the large fleet were the flood could have survived and needed to be destroyed, and in case the old covenant would attempt to kill him and the chief. Though the old covenant lost their leaders, he personally killed the last one, they could still make new leaders. Also those barbarian Brutes or Jiralhanae would want to seek out and destroy their demon.

Thel looked at the fleet master, Saro Malon'ee, He wore the traditional gold armor of fleet and ship masters and carried his energy sword and a plasma repeater. Then the Sangheili at navigations spoke "Fleet master, we are about to enter normal space."

"Very good, comms contact the fleet and tell them to prepare for battle and I want our shields up as soon as possible." Saro replied.

Saro looked utterly calm in his gravity chair. Thel decided now was the time to prepare his drop ship so he and a commando squad can leave as soon as they locate the Dawn.

Chapter 1

Republic cruiser Resolute, Hyperspace

Admiral Yularin was watching the screen of the navigation console when he heard the doors to the bridge doors cycle open. General Anakin Skywalker walked onto the bridge and headed straight for Admiral Yularin. The Jedi general had light blue eyes and brown hair and Yularin sometimes felt frustrated at his foolhardy yet successful plans. Of course that doesn't mean Yularin would disobey orders given by Anakin, he just had to question them from time to time. Now they were retreating after a crushing defeat over Mustafar. The fleet of ten ships was now down to two heavily damaged cruisers barely able to escape. The only reason they survived was because of the fighter support of the general his padawan Ahsoka Tano. His former master Obi-Wan Kenobi was in the other cruiser.

"Admiral Yularin what is the status of the ship?" Yularin replied in an efficient military manner, "The ship is fifty percent repaired and the reactors are fully repaired. The turbolasers are offline unfortunately." Yularin was upset that their most powerful weapons were offline but they still have their other weapons. "What about Obi-Wan's?" "They still have their turbolasers but their reactors have been damaged and are at sixty percent power." "That's not good we need drop out of hyperspace soon, and I will contact Obi Wan immediately." Anakin turned and left the bridge. Admiral Yularin began to give the orders.

X X

2200 hours September 10 2553(military calendar) Aft section of Forward unto Dawn/ near the Ark

John was dreaming when the tube shaped cryo-pod opened with a cloud of mist. He woke up and looked around the room. He got out of the pod and went to the cylinder nearby. On it a blue hologram of a woman with lines of code running up and down her 'body'. "Good to see you John." She said. "Good to see you too Cortana" he replied.

"Why did you wake me?" John asked. Cortana said "We have two contacts incoming." "Friend or foe?" "Unknown, these ships are different and it has only been a year so it's not UNSC." "Are there any armories intact?" he asked. "One and it is in bad shape though." She said with a frown. "Let's go" John said, and then he removed her chip from the pedestal and inserted it into his helmet.

When he arrived at the armory all he could see intact were a ma5c assault rifle, and an m90 assault shotgun he took a full combat load of each. He also saw something very useful and took it. He headed out to 'greet' these new comers.

X X

Republic cruiser Resolute, unknown space

Anakin knew that something bad was happening when they emerged from hyperspace into a graveyard of ships of unknown design and a destroyed space station of immense proportions. It looked like a frozen over planet pieces with a metal back. They scanned the field of ships for any sign of survivors or droids and found a different ship cut in half with a life form aboard. Anakin and a detachment of clones suited up in vacuum suits and got in to a LAAT/i gunship or commonly called a larty.

They flew to the opening in the hull where the rest of the ship used to be and landed inside. When they got out they headed toward the life sign. Anakin could feel it in the force. The force signature was hard to read there were confidence and bravery and a feeling of anxiousness. Anakin realized he must be waiting to attack.

Suddenly a figure charged strait at them. The clones immediately opened fire at the figure but it disappeared in a flash. Then he heard a sound that he didn't recognize, but he felt the person behind him and everyone turned around and saw the same figure and Anakin studied it more closely and saw green armor with a gold visor and the right chest plate scarred. The thing was at least seven feet tall! It then barked "who are you?" in basic no less! Anakin then drew his lightsaber and it ignited and he cut the thing's weapon in half.

X X

John was heading down a corridor and then he saw the figures. Five were in a white and black armor and one in an odd vacuum suit with a clear helmet. He guessed that one was the leader. He decided to use the thing he found in the armory. The hologram projector would create a temporary replica of a user to charge an enemies position drawing their fire. He found a different access way to get behind them and sent a hologram their way. The white beings opened fire and the hologram disappeared. Lasers! John was stunned for a moment then quickly got behind them and cocked his shotgun once and pointed it at the leader's head.

He then barked "Who are you?" The leader turned around holding a cylinder that produced a shaft of blue light and cut through his shotgun quickly. He discarded the weapon quickly and rolled to the side and drawing his assault rifle. He saw the leader bring his weapon into a fighting stance. Cortana yelled "CHIEF! We have contacts coming out of a portal just like the one that brought us here! They appear to be modified covenant ships but I am picking up a transmission on the UNSC-E band." "What are they saying?" asked John. "Spartan are you there?" "Yes" "This is the arbiter and we are here to retrieve you." "That's good to hear."

The chief turned on his external comm. system and said "I have backup coming so lay down your weapons now. They are here to get me and if I die, which I highly doubt, they will kill everyone here." John wasn't sure about that but he guessed from elites' sense of honor they would. He knew though this would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I am cancelling the vote because someone posted a good idea, thank you.

Chapter 2

Aboard unknown ship

Fi knew it was a bad day as soon as they set down on the ship. Fi was a private clone trooper who specialized in CQB. When he saw the thing charge he thought it was crazy. But it disappeared when they shot it. That didn't make sense since they couldn't have vaporized it with the weapons they used. Then he heard a sound behind them and saw the thing just standing there pointing a gun at the general.

After the general ruined its weapon it rolled away and held another weapon that looked a little different then the last one. It just stayed there for a moment then spoke out "I have backup coming so lay down your weapons now. They are here to get me and if I die, which I highly doubt, they will kill everyone here." Fi felt that this thing was extremely confident even though they outnumbered it six to one.

They then heard a new noise that sounded like a larty on steroids and a purple craft flew in and dropped twelve aliens around Fi and his group. The aliens had four jaws and legs that bent backwards and they had four fingers! Their armor were black but one was a little more decorated, he guessed that was the leader, they carried odd weapons and some had bars on their legs. The leader spoke out "Drop your weapons or burn."

X X

"Drop your weapons or burn." The master chief was glad to see the Arbiter made it back to Earth and came back to get him. "Ah Spartan come, we must speak on the phantom." The Arbiter said calmly. The white soldiers were listening obviously but without needed information it sounded coded, but in truth John was a Spartan and the Phantom is a drop ship.

The white soldiers dropped their weapons then but the leader hesitated. He charged at the Arbiter weapon raised! The Arbiter dropped his carbine and drew his two energy swords and blocked the overhead swipe and yelled a battle cry "AAAAAAAAAAH" and kicked the leader in the chest winding him. The leader dropped his weapon and John picked it up and examined it closer.

The cylinder extended a thinner blue blade of light almost like an energy sword but had a single round blade. John found a red button and pressed it, the blade shrank into the hilt. He attached the hilt to his thigh and looked up again. He knew that the Arbiter held back when he kicked the leader of the group. If he didn't the leader would have broken bones at least. He headed towards the Phantom but the Arbiter stopped him and asked "Who are these people?" John replied "I don't know but they use lasers in their guns." "They're called blasters you shabuir." The white armored being was hit in the back of the head by an elite. "They have two ships out there." John continued. "Indeed we have twenty ships moving in to engage." The Arbiter said with confidence. John was amazed, twenty ships for a recovery mission that was unheard of. John silently went up the gravity lift into the phantoms troop bay.

He saw immediately that the phantom was improved by a more spacious troop bay, crash seats for average sized people such as jackals, grunts, and elites; it also has a containment area that is large enough for a hunter pair with extra space. The phantom took off when the prisoners were aboard. As it turns out the cell manipulates antigravity plates to hold people still. Then they headed towards the carrier the_ Time of Honor_ and got off of the phantom.

X X

When Anakin was carried aboard the drop ship he was put into a large room with his men. 'Stupid' he thought. 'They're stupid to keep us together.' Then he was jerked strait along with his men. There was a faint blue glow around the room and he couldn't move at all. Then he felt the field dissipate. They were taken through the ship and he saw different aliens. One was short and wore a triangle on its back and a mask. Another was a tentacle creature with bloated sacks that floated. One looked bird like. Two were massive hulks of armor and orange eels.

When they got to the bridge they saw screens of videos and saw strange ships surround the _Resolute_ and Obi Wan's ship. "Now then let's begin." He saw one of the aliens with four jaws in gold armor. An image of Admiral Yularin appeared on a screen. On another Obi Wan appeared.

X X

Obi Wan stared at the thing in front of him. It was large and had four jaws it wore ornate black armor and another had gold armor. He then saw Anakin with two more of them in black armor pointing guns at him. "Anakin what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Obi Wan asked in an exasperated voice. "Master not now, please." Anakin said. "Enough!" The gold armored alien yelled. "Your soldiers attacked a war hero." "We have no idea what you are talking about." Countered Admiral Yularin. "We have a helmet recording of the events aboard the ship." A video played from John's point of view of the moments before the fight and then after.

Later, "We apologize about that. Obviously there was some mistake." Obi Wan said "I will take a shuttle to talk with you in person." "I will meet you in the hanger." The black armored alien said. Obi Wan left the bridge to get a shuttle.

After Note: Please review and hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: AAH I forgot to say the disclaimer. I don't own halo or star wars. Bungie owns halo, and Lucas arts owns star wars. I am going with David Williams' idea, sorry but no more voting. Oh and I will edit my previous mistake regarding how many fingers Sangheili have. Sorry about being a little late. Enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3

2230 hours September 10 2553(military calendar) 0ne year after battle for the Ark\ aboard the_ Time for Honor_\ Hanger 2

Thel waited in the hanger with Shipmaster Saro. A human ONI agent with a Sangheili ONI agent waited in the shadows to observe the situation. He fiddled with the forearm plating of his armor. He recently upgraded them to project jackal shields that could absorb anything up to an explosive. His personal shields would absorb most other damage. Instead of a circular shape the shields would form a rectangle to block his body while he was standing. Also his shields have been improved to have four times as much power as his old armor. The Spartan was getting his armor improved the same way with active camouflage as a built in feature instead of an attachment.

Thel heard the sound of antigravity machines and looked at the hanger shield to see a thing that looked similar to a longsword interceptor. This was different though, its wings were lower than the main compartment and also at an angle. The main compartment was also large. The cockpit was visible at the top like a bubble with two of the white soldiers in it. The soldiers had different armor. Their helmets had yellow stripes on them and they wore a box on their chest attached to their helmets with black tubes. The ship landed on the floor and the white panel on the front opened like a mouth going forward turning into a ramp.

A middle aged man walked down wearing a tan tunic with white armor sections on his chest, neck legs, and arms. On his left shoulder was a red symbol that had two wings shaped like a U and a vertical line in the middle with a star in the center of the line. His brown hair cut short and his beard going over his lip and just below his chin. "Greetings human, what is your name?"

X X

Aboard alien ship

Obi Wan walked down the shuttles ramp and saw the aliens. One wore a very advanced looking armor covered in runes of some kind. The other wore gold armor that looked simpler. "Greetings human, what is your name?" The black armored alien asked. Obi Wan answered the alien's question "I am master Obi Wan Kenobi, jedi knight. Who are you?" The alien then said "I am the Arbiter." The other alien said "I am Saro Malon'ee, Shipmaster of the carrier _Time of Honor_."

The Arbiter told the story of his people and the Covenant's genocidal war against the UNSC. Obi Wan was appalled by the story. 'Should we really ally with these aliens?' he wondered. He banished that thought away for now and told the Arbiter the story behind the clone wars. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi but we will not enter the war you are in. We are currently recovering after wiping out the San 'Shyuum and their lies. We are also aiding in the terraforming of their glassed planets."

Obi Wan's comm. unit beeped and obi wan brought his arm up to his mouth and spoke into the little black devise. "What is it admiral?" "General, we have contacts coming out of hyperspace."Admiral Yularin said. "Are they CIS ships?" "Wait a moment….Yes they are."

Obi Wan looked up and said "It looks like the CIS have followed us here." The Arbiter looked at Saro and said "We must return to our bridge."

2230 hours September 10 2553(military calendar)\ aboard the_ Time for Honor_\ armory

John looked over the assortment of weapons in the armory. There were barely any changes in the weapons since the last time he fought. The plasma weapons had better batteries and they were replaceable. There were human weapons too. The rocket launcher was now using plasma charges in the missiles. The other weapons just had larger trigger guards so the elites and other races use them too. "They seem to have upgraded their ships with MAC guns that use plasma charges in the shells, and they are even using my improvements with their plasma systems." Cortana said over his helmet comm. John grabbed a ma5c and the improved sniper rifle. The srs-100c am sniper rifle used plasma rounds that would not leave a trail back to the shooter. They would burn through two inches of titanium A armor.

The ship suddenly began to move and John nearly lost his footing. "Cortana what is happening?" "New contacts coming in system! I count twenty contacts of unknown design." John grabbed some more ammo and grenades of every kind and ran towards the bridge. He knew that there was going to be something for him to do soon, and he wanted as much intel as possible.

X X

Unknown System, _Night Raven_

Command droid unit C11129000 looked at the unknown ships and the two wounded republic ships. "Open a channel to those ships commander." The leader of the fleet said. He was a plump human who was named Michael Charr. The droid opened a channel and they saw two important things. One, they saw aliens, and two they saw Anakin Skywalker the jedi knight. "Jedi!" He yelled. Every alien on the bridge looked at him and the jedi left the bridge. A republic shuttle left a few minutes later. "Fire at those ships commander. All ships pick a target and open fire with everything you have. Ignore the republic ships. They are too damaged to cause us trouble."

Nineteen frigates and a Lucrehulk class battleship fired red lasers and they hit their targets and vulture droid missiles detonated. When all the explosion's clouds diminished they saw a glowing sphere around every ship. Their shield held and didn't seem strained except for the smallest ones which shone brighter. "Prepare to fire again!" He yelled to the fleet. Suddenly ten ribbons of blue light launched from the largest ship and struck half of his ships and cut right into them. They burn through the ships shields and cut into the ships hitting their reactors. The ships detonated in balls of fire. The ribbons didn't stop however. They turned and blew apart the rest of the frigates.

The battleship was spared but then one hundred single ships came flying at the ship. The vulture droids of the frigates that weren't destroyed with their host ships joined with the vulture droids of the battleship and went into combat with the enemy ships. The enemy performed extreme maneuvers when targeted by missiles that would knock out any normal pilot, but were definitely not droids because the scans of the ships showed a pilot in each one.

One large ship however went straight for the battle ship. Scans showed it had ten life forms aboard. The ship melted the armor of the hanger and flew through the hole before blast doors could seal the hole.

After note: Okay so before you say ship plasma guns can't cut through shields that easily, in the book First Strike Cortana and john team up with a navy pilot, sergeant Johnson, an ONI lieutenant, and an ODST to capture a flagship. Cortana uses the guns over Reach and destroys several cruisers and other covenant ships. Review please thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I don't own halo or star wars blah blah blah. Some explanations to the crazy maneuvers the Sangheili/elite pilots use. Sorry about the wait again but school started up again. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

2245 hours September 10 2553(military calendar)\ aboard the_ Time for Honor_\ bridge

Thel watched as the enemy ships detonated. He was glad that Cortana gave her improvements of the covenant's plasma weaponry to ONI. The enemy ships were decimated. He sent the confirmation signal to launch every longsword mark 2 they had aboard the_ Time for Honor_.

The mark 2 kept the longsword's basic shape and design. The pilot seat was a form molding foam inside a cover so anyone can pilot it even if they were different species. Instead of the basic rotary canon it is equipped with longer range heavy plasma repeaters. The repeaters fired explosive plasma rounds similar to the old concussion rifle. Though the rate of fire is down to half it still could pierce the shields of an old seraph fighter in two seconds.

Thel had sent the Spartan and nine special operations Sangheili. Thel knew the fighters would clear a path for the phantom. Sangheili double hearts could withstand extreme maneuvers that would render most beings unconscious. One longsword was locked onto by the strange ships. The pilot flew in a spiraling corkscrew fashion while diving breaking the lock on it.

Thel heard the pilot's communications over the UMWG-C band. The UNSC and New Covenant (The Sangheili, Lekgolo, Ungoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme's new form of covenant lead by two representative of each race) decided to use the same comm. system and made an alliance. They called it the United Milky Way Government. Both governments would send one representative for each race to a random location for meetings.

"Ha! Great kill brother" and "Die abominations!" were yelled over the comm. system. Lights lit up as the enemy fighters erupted in flames. "Launch the phantom!" Thel yelled. The phantom left the fighter bay and went at full speed toward the enemy ship. "May the Forerunners protect you Spartan." Thel whispered to himself.

X X

John felt the phantom rock as lasers hit the shields. He had volunteered to lead an attack on the enemy command ship to get information and possible leaders. He looked at the nine elites, no, Sangheili. They were allies now and needed to be called the proper names.

He looked at the nine Sangheili SpecOps soldiers. They were grouped into three groups. The pilot and leader of group A was Zera Putum'ee who carried an energy sword and a beam rifle. To John's right was group leader B Pila Futam'ee who had an energy sword and needler and needle rifle. To John's left was group C leader Karo Vadam'ee, one of Vadam's best warriors, who carried two energy swords and a plasma repeater and rifle. John was armed with his ma5c assault rifle, and srs-100c am sniper rifle with an oracle scope.

He heard the phantom fire its explosive plasma weapon to blow a hole in the enemy's shields and hull. He checked his weapons and so did the Sangheili. Zera said "I have set the phantom to lockdown when we leave." John nodded and got ready to jump out of the open hole in the floor. He jumped and landed with a loud clang. A humanoid machine turned around and was holding an object with a boxy shape. The machine was tan and had a boxy torso with stick like legs and arms and it had three fingers. The Sangheili came out too and saw the machine. "What the?" the machine said. Another one came and saw the group and said "Who are you?" "Doesn't matter, just blast them."

The machines fired red bolts of lasers at the group. The lasers hit their shields and John fired his rifle, dropping the machines quickly. He was hit once and his shields dropped to two thirds. He had to be careful or he would be in trouble. He motioned the Sangheili forward and said "Use active camouflage until we get to the bridge." He activated his and diverted power from his shields to keep the camouflage running. He was relying heavily on stealth since his shields had only half strength.

X X

Meanwhile Cortana was bored as usual. When she was bored she wreaked havoc on computer securities. So she stole information, demolished lockdowns and even stole a map of the galaxy the republic and the CIS came from. The Confederation of Independent Systems, huh, what an odd name. She used the ships sensor system and disabled the alarm and disabled a command to flush out the entire atmosphere in every deck but the command cabin. She told John over the radio "the bridge is just up ahead but you need to take something called a turbo lift. Apparently it is their form of elevator." "Rodger that Cortana." John replied. She monitored them through the ship's scanners and monitors.

She felt another presence in the system. She found the source and the program was as dim as the early dumb A.I. but it was not limited in a single field as she discreetly scanned it and found vast data stores. She locked it down in many firewalls and found its location… It was an outside source. She continued searching and found the small cylindrical machine. It took her a full second to leave John's armor and find the other machine. She saw a primitive looking interface, much larger than the USB's of the twenty-first century. The thing tried to break out of its prison but Cortana simply put stronger barriers to stall it for a millisecond. She found its memory pathways and deleted its memories of her attack and she released it and withdrew to John's armor again.

X X

John and his group were just about to get to the turbo lift when they found an open space filled with the stick like droids and some boxy, silver droids with cannon like arms. A few copper machines rolled in front and deployed with tripod legs. And twin barreled guns for arms. Bubbles that were obviously shields formed around the ten machines. "By the Forerunners!" One Sangheili exclaimed.

A/N Again sorry for the delay. Hope you like the chapter. Please review. I will try to post every week or two.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Disclaimer I don't own Halo or star wars and I am not getting any money from this so enjoy the chapter. I would like to thank Jacob for the many reviews so, Thanks!

Chapter 5

2300 hours September 10 2553(military calendar)\ aboard enemy ship

His camouflage failed. John had to take cover before he was vaporized by the amount of weapons firing. The Sangheili SpecOps soldiers took cover too because they don't need to be seen to be hit by that many lasers. The Sangheili snapped into view behind cover as they deactivated their cloaking. "Putum'ee, take group A and flank their right. Futam'ee, take group B and flank their left. Vadam'ee, you group C and I will attack from the middle." John ordered quickly. The Sangheili disappeared again except group C which stayed behind cover. "We are in position." Putum'ee said over the comm. "as are we" replied Futam'ee. John readied his rifle and yelled "Now!" He got out of cover and fired his rifle and the other groups fired as well. Burning hulks of metal hit the deck plates as they were torn apart by bullets or melted by plasma. John got into cover again and switched to his sniper rifle. He turned the corner and fired at a silver machine's head. A two inch wide hole appeared and the machine dropped, crushing a smaller machine behind it. The small machine yelled "Nonononoooo!" as the silver machine crushed it.

A copper machine fired at John and his shields collapsed and an alarm wailed in his helmet. The lasers however either did some small damage to his armor or bounced off altogether. John silently thanked Dr. Halsey for designing the suit with reflective plates when the covenant showed up. He shot the thing aiming for its head and the plasma tore through the shield and burned its head off.

After only three minutes the firefight was over and all the machines were demolished. John had some new burn marks on his armor now and he had full intent on cleaning it when he got back to a UNSC base.

John walked to the turbo lift. The Sangheili boarded the lift and he followed. After the lift stopped the lift opened and revealed another silver machine with its arm cannon raised. John tackled the thing and primed a frag grenade. He punched the things head and let go of the grenade and jumped back. The grenade detonated inside the machine blowing it apart and sending shrapnel into more machines.

John walked up to the cowering human and grabbed his uniform. John knocked him out with a blow to the stomach. He held back of course or he would risk killing the human. "Let's get back to the phantom." He said to the Sangheili. When they got on the phantom Zera Putum'ee launched and flew strait toward the _Time for Honor_.

X X

Alien Drop ship

Michael Charr woke up to see a green giant in a large room with a dull purple glow. He looked around and saw a hatch in the floor and some view screens in a smaller section of the room. One of the aliens he saw before sat at holographic controls and piloted the ship. He was in a chair on the wall. He was not harnessed. He inwardly smiled. They probably thought he was unconscious. He tried to pull his hidden blaster on the giant but it saw him and grabbed the blaster before Michael could react. The thing held the barrel one handed and the sound of straining metal was heard as the barrel was crushed.

The sound got a few of the aliens to look at Michael. Michael could have sworn that he saw the aliens smile at him with their four mandibles. The giant smashed a fist into his face knocking him out again.

When Michael woke up again he was in a small room with a wall of blue energy separating him from the large room. There was a table, two chairs and a cot. He was in a chair and his hands were free. The wall disappeared and an alien walked in. This was the black armored alien that he saw on the screen of his ship before he opened fire.

"Welcome, Human." The alien said to Michael. Michael was confused. How does this thing know that he is human? "I am a Sangheili warrior as far as you are concerned." The alien continued. Then a human came into the room. He was in a wheel chair and he carried a black box. His legs were disfigured terribly. "Hello there." The man rolled to the table and the so called Sangheili sat down. The man had a patch that said _sempre vigilance _under an eye on his uniform. The man still had a well built upper body.

"I am petty officer first class Fahajad of the Office of Naval Intelligence."

X X

John ran. He blew past Sangheili and jumped over Ungoy. He was in the mess hall of the _Time for Honor _when Cortana told him a pelican recently landed and a man in a wheel chair came out. She gave John a live feed and he could tell that was his old friend Fahajad.

During the Spartan's augmentations half of the seventy five twelve year olds died and a few more were disfigured. Fahajad had lost his ability to walk. Apparently Fahajad had been cured of his shaking problem he got after the augmentations.

John had not seen his friend for over thirty years. He got to the detention cell and saw through the energy barrier that, indeed, Fahajad was there. The energy wall collapsed and the Arbiter, some guards, and Fahajad left.

John whistled the six notes of the all clear signal that only Spartans knew. Fahajad turned and saluted. "Squad leader, Sir!" John did the downward arch across the mouth area of his helmet that was as close to an outburst of emotion that Spartans usually had. "Come on Fahajad. Let's go to the mess hall. We have a lot to catch up on."

A/N Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1000 hours September 13, 2553 (Military Calendar)/

Sol System, Orbit over Earth

It took a few days to return to Earth since the ark was destroyed and it couldn't create a portal. John went aboard the Cairo. The Cairo was an orbital defense platform armed with a mark VI Mac gun. The mark VI had a larger shell designed to easily destroy a covenant flagship. The platform also could change its target twice as fast.

After John talked to Fahajad he learned that Fahajad had planned a few of John's missions. John had very little to tell Fahajad since Fahajad heard almost everything about the Spartans and what was happening to them.

Lord Hood stood in his white dress uniform, waiting for the phantom's ramp to open. John stepped off the phantom and shook Lord Hood's hand. John always knew people disliked touching the cold, armored metal let alone shake hands with a hand that could easily crush their bones.

"It's good to see you master chief." Lord Hood said. "As you may have guessed, small insurrections are springing up in the surviving inner colonies. They are pissed at the fact that we are allied with the New Covenant."

"Spartan?" The Arbiter called on the comm. "Yes." John replied quickly. "You need to get the upgrades to your armor, you left before we could improve your generator to power the camouflage unit to last forever like the other New Covenant soldiers.

"Right, I forgot." John said. He turned and said "Lord Hood." And he saluted. John went to an engineering deck and he and the Arbiter found a Huragok just floating around.

After John got the update to his armor he decided to dub it the MJOLNR Mark VII. He was walking down a corridor when he heard the Arbiter's voice "I am sorry Rtas. Your carrier was still getting its upgrades and I needed to leave quickly." John turned a corner and saw a Sangheili missing half of two of its mandibles. This was Fleet Master Rtas Vadam'ee. He led the fleet at the ark. "I understand Thel, the _Shadow of Intent_ is read to lead the charge against these vermin." That got John's attention. Are we going to war with those things that attacked us? "Rtas remember that we are still waiting for the UMWG council to vote, but if we go to war I will make sure that you will be one of the first ones in." John walked away after that.

"Chief, I just tried to get into the station where the council is voting to try and listen in." John heard Cortana say. "What happened Cortana?" John asked. "I think they disabled all but one external comm. system and that has enough AI guarding it that even I would be unable to get in."

"Well then we just have to wait." John said.

X X

Jedi Temple, Council Chambers, one week later.

When Obi Wan returned to Coruscant with Anakin he headed straight for the temple to inform Master Yoda, and Anakin went to inform the senate. Right now Obi Wan was recapping the events of the meeting. "Sure of this, you are?" Yoda asked. Yoda was a small green creature who was wise and powerful in the force. "I am Master. I have seen their ship destroy the whole battle group alone." Obi Wan replied. "This news is troubling. This 'New Covenant' has such powerful technology." Master Mace Windu spoke up. Mace Windu was a bald, dark skinned and serious human who was very good with a lightsaber.

10 minutes ago, sky lane on Coruscant.

Anakin was racing an especially smug speeder owner to the senate building. Just because he had urgent news didn't mean he needed to be boring about it. The race was simple. Whoever got to the senate building first won, and the loser had to pay fifty credits.

The senate building was in sight and it was neck and neck right now.

Anakin maxed out his speed and was lowering himself to get more aero-dynamic. In truth he didn't want to lose because as of right now he had only sixty credits on him because he spent most of his money on upgrades for the _Twilight _and his star fighter.

"Ha!" Anakin practically yelled out in triumph as he landed closely followed by the other racer. "Here you go Jedi." The man said as he threw the credits at Anakin. Anakin ran into the senate building. He got into the meeting room where all the senators would go to discuss topics. Right now they were talking about budget or something like that.

Anakin saw Senator Padme Amidala his wife was not actually floating on the platform so he could get on it. He walked on and spoke to Padme "I have important news for the senate so could you please get their attention for me?"

"Senators, I must interrupt this exchange. General Skywalker has urgent news." Padme said on the voice amplifier as the platform began to float upwards. "Thank you senator." Anakin said as he walked to the front and presented a hologram. "We were stationed over Mustafar when a fleet twice our size attacked and destroyed all but two of our ships. We retreated with a random jump where we ended up just out of the farthest reaches of this galaxy." That got people to gasp and murmur to each other. Anakin continued as an image of the graveyard of ships appeared "These unknown ships were here when we arrived. They were all dead except this one." The image zoomed in on the aft section of the other ship. "This ship had a single occupant." The view changed to a trooper's helmet cam. "When we boarded it the thing sent what appears to be an advanced hologram capable of taking shots before dissipating." The camera swirled around as the trooper turned to the real soldier. Anakin skipped the video to the space battle. "These ships arrived shortly after we boarded the vessel. The CIS fleet that attacked us appeared in system and after a few minutes they opened fire." Red lasers hit the shields of all of the enemy ships. "They have powerful shields and extremely deadly weapons." The video showed the massacre of the CIS fleet. "Their single ship fighters are not droids but can perform extreme maneuvers that would knock out any other pilot." The Lucrehulk detonated after Anakin skipped ahead again. "These are races unknown to us as of yet."

Every senator in the room started to yell in protest to that saying comments like, "That's impossible!" or "those were obviously faked!" Before anything more could be discussed an alarm wailed and everyone looked out side windows to see large shapes just like from the video appeared in flashes of blues. "There's your proof." Anakin said into the amplifier and pointed.

After note: Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: sorry that it took so long but I have basketball and projects. Okay I rushed the last chapter and will try to do better. Halo is from Bungie and Star wars is Lucas arts. By the way if you haven't seen the movie The A-Team you should it is a great movie, as long as you like explosions, and a crazy guy flying stuff.

Chapter 7

1500 hours September 20, 2553 (Military Calendar)/

Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intent_ /Orbit over Coruscant

On the bridge of the _Shadow of Intent_ everyone was dumbstruck. The whole planet was one big city with lights that made it look like it was being glassed in circular shapes. "By the Forerunners!" One Sangheili exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Contact their nearest ship."Said Rtas Vadam'ee. "Attention unidentified vessels. You are currently in a restricted zone. State your business or be destroyed." 'I guess they are saving us the trouble' Thel thought as the voice of one of the republic's clone soldiers. "We are the New Covenant, here to talk to your senate in a peaceful manner." Thel Said into the comm. unit. "The New what?" The person speaking said.

X X

"Osik(1)!" A chair crashed to the floor. A clone stood up quickly and stared at the console as four blips appeared on the screen. The trooper hit the alarm button. In the nearby barracks clones would be putting on armor, grabbing blasters, and getting ready for an attack.

He activated a communication channel and said a customary warning signal that would act as a beacon for every republic ship in system to target the ship or ships and ready their guns. "Attention unidentified vessels. You are currently in a restricted zone. State your business or be destroyed." The clone said into the communicator to broadcast to the ships. "We are the New Covenant, here to talk to your senate in a peaceful manner." A very serious voice said. 'What the, New Covenant? That's one shabla(2) name.' "The New what?" The clone said incredulously.

The clone looked on the holonet for anything called the 'New Covenant'. Nothing. The clone called the jedi council. The jedi appeared blue in the hologram and the clone spoke quickly. "We have unknowns in orbit and they call themselves the New Covenant."

Obi Wan spoke up at that. "Well what did they say?" It sounded as if the Jedi recognized the name. "They said they want to talk to the senate." "Let them by trooper and thank you." The clone saluted and shut of the link. He turned to the main comm. link and contacted the ships again. "You are cleared for sending down a representative and guards. Please refrain from sending too many guards."

A phantom flew out from the belly of the carrier and headed for the senate building. The building was shaped like a metal mushroom. John was looking at the representatives for the UNSC and New Covenant. The UNSC ambassador was George Smith, he was born on Earth, where the old Texas was. The New Covenant ambassador was a Sangheili named Zuka Sutum. The Zuka had four honor guards and George had John and two marines.

When the phantom landed it opened its side ramp opened and John walked out followed by the humans and then Sangheili. Four of the Republic's clone soldiers walked up to them each holding a blaster. The clones' armor was blue and more ornate. "Halt. This is a restricted zone please leave immediately." The one with the most ornate armor said "We have business with the senate and we need to get in." John said in a monotone voice while holding his MA5C in the air with one hand and holding out his other, palm out. "We have not received any information on this. Please leave immediately." The clones were persistent.

"Son, I am George Smith, the ambassador from the UNSC and I demand you move aside and allow us to pass into the building." The ambassador said his voice loud with a Texan drawl. "No I am not allowed to let you in until I get clearance." One of the Sangheili honor guards growled. The clone stepped back in shock.

John stepped in between the clones and the Sangheili. "Calm yourself Sangheili." John said to the irritated guard. "I just got orders to let you in." John turned around and looked the clone over. On the fore arm of the clone a rectangle stood out. There were four buttons and one was glowing green as the clone spoke into it.

If the clones wore helmets why would clones have a communicator on their arm? "I'll escort you to the main room." The lead clone said. The clones walked in front followed by John, then the Human ambassador flanked by the marines, with two Sangheili guards behind them. The Sangheili ambassador was followed by the last two guards.

"Here we go, here's an empty room." The lead clone said. They walked in and saw a room the size of a skyscraper and as wide as multiple firebases side to side. One of the marines let out a low whistle. "Holy shit!" The other marine muttered. The clones left as the ambassadors walked onto a platform. The platform was too small so the marines and two honor guards waited by the door.

"How the hell does this work?" Smith asked to himself. John walked to the panel and hit a button. The platform floated upward a meter then stopped. "That must be up." John said then tapped another button. The platform moved a meter forward. "And that's forward." They found all the buttons after a few minutes.

"Galactic Senate." Smith said into the amplifier. "I am from the UMWG."

A/N: Sorry im late.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: If you ask a question I will reply with a review under my name. I don't own Halo or Star Wars.

Chapter 8

1555 hours September 20, 2553 (Military Calendar)/ Senate building/ Coruscant

John hated politics. The random senators talked and asked questions while the ambassadors would answer to the best of their abilities. "These people are certainly curious." Cortana said to John. "Really? I didn't notice." John said sarcastically.

One human senator asked "May I ask the droid some questions?" Everyone but John looked around until it struck them that the senator meant the chief. John walked to the front of the platform. John said "Ask your questions but first things first. I am not a droid." "My apologies then." The senator said. "Who are you?" The senator asked. John answered "I am the UNSC Spartan Commando number one-one-seven." "Can you take off your helmet?"

John looked at the ambassador. He rarely took off his gear unless ordered to by a superior officer. "Do it Chief, I am giving you permission. You don't have to." John nodded and turned to the senator. He put his hands on each side of his helmet and twisted it. A hiss of air sounded as the pressure seals broke and he slowly removed his helmet.

X X

Senate building, Coruscant

Anakin watched as the Spartan took off his helmet. The man's face was pale. That was the only word to describe it. The man was pale like a monster living in the deep recesses of a cave never seeing light. He had freckles on his face. His eyes were blue and his hair was in a military cut.

People gasped at the fact that the man look to be in his late twenties or early thirties. The Senator who asked the Spartan to remove his helmet quickly composed himself and said "thank you that is all I have to ask." The Spartan nodded and put his helmet on.

Anakin felt a small sense of relief from the Spartan when his helmet was on. This soldier must not like being out of his armor, Anakin thought. The Spartan allowed the large alien to stand in the front of the platform.

X X

John was listening to the Sangheili ambassador talk when he felt something. It felt like someone was poking right into his mind. He concentrated on making the feeling leave his mind. After a few seconds of concentration the feeling left. "Are you alright Chief?" Cortana asked. "It's nothing Cortana." It took an hour for the meeting to end.

John found himself stiff from standing still for so long. "Chief I thank you for helping guard me, but I hereby order you and the marines to go around town. Relax and meet some locals." Smith said once the platform landed at the door. "Try to keep the marines sober." Smith whispered to John. "Yes sir." John saluted.

John led the marines to the lower districts of Coruscant. He heard from a passerby that down here was where you could get some useful information on most things. They were walking along some stores. People looked every now and again but not much else. A marine stopped a man and asked "Hey do you know where to get a good drink?" The man looked the group over and said "ya, sure. Follow me."

John noticed they were being followed and activated a comm. line to the marines. "We're being followed. Keep up your guard." The comm. went straight to the marines' helmets and no one else heard it.

The man turned around, a large pistol like object in hand. Five people came up from behind, each with varying sizes of weapons. Five more came up from the front. "Give us all your credits." The lead one said. "We don't have credits on hand." John said. "Then how did you plan on getting a drink?"

One marine smacked his head saying "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." The other marine said "He is not the smartest guy around." "Enough talk! Give us those weapons." The lead thug said.

At that point one marine unslung a shotgun and the other grabbed his assault rifle. John grabbed his pistol. The marine pumped his shotgun and the other pulled the firing bolt with a clack.

The thugs laughed. "They got slug throwers!" "They are so dumb." The lead thug said "Those pieces of shab probably won't even hurt us." BANG!

The lead thug dropped to the ground screaming. His leg ripped off by the middle of the thigh. "Looks like your wrong." John said calmly. "Kill them!" One thug roared. John grabbed his assault rifle and started firing.

Two thugs dropped after two bursts from John's assault rifle, heads a pulpy mess. The marine with the shotgun blew a six inch wide hole in another thug's chest. The Marine with the assault rifle was firing like a pro, killing a thug with a burst to the head, then another with a burst to the chest.

A blaster bolt smashed into one marine's chest plate knocking him backwards. The marine got back up and stabbed the man in the neck with his combat knife.

X X

Ethan Waurie was a Coruscant Security Force member. He was in all sense, a cop. His comm. unit was beeping. Stang, I'm on brake. Was what went through his mind. "YO! Ethan! We got a problem. Go to this sector armed." Ethan's friend, Peter Vaal, said. Coordinates appeared on Ethan's data pad. Ethan grabbed his blaster and set it to stun.

When Ethan got to the area what he saw was a bloody mess. The source was two humans and what appeared to be a droid. The humans had burns on their armor and one had a burn on his helmet. The droid was splashed with blood.

On the ground was a man with his leg off and unconscious from blood loss. More CSF officers arrived and stopped. The droid looked at Ethan and one of the humans said "We can explain!"

A/N: Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I don't own halo or star wars, I wish I did because it would be awesome.

Chapter 9

Interrogation room, CSF HQ, Coruscant

Ethan Waurie was watching as Peter Vaal questioned the human who had a large looking rifle. "Who are you?" was Peter's first question. "I am Sergeant Samuel Harrison and I ain't talken without an order." The man said in reply. "Who is your commanding officer?" "Like I said, I ain't talken." Ethan went to the next room where the other human was. He went in and asked "Are you Sergeant Harrison's CO?" The man barked a short laugh. "No way in hell, am I telling you the CO even if it was me." Ethan knew that he shouldn't ask any more.

Ethan went to the nearby hospital where the last surviving person found from the fight was. He walked in the room and sat next to the injured man. "Now I want you to tell me what happened." The man simply spit into Ethan's face and laughed. Ethan wiped his face and left. Ethan had one last try to take. He walked back into the station and headed toward a large cell.

X X

1620 hours September 20, 2553 (Military Calendar)/ CSF HQ/Coruscant

When John was arrested with the marines the officers put a small cylindrical object on his chest. His suit was unable to move after that. He was told by Cortana that the devise prevented most movement but left the systems active. A few officers tried to carry him in vain and they tied him to their vehicles to move him.

John now watched as the first officer walked in. "What model are you?" The officer asked. Great, they think I'm a droid, thought John. He did not answer and simply looked straight ahead. "Listen I now you can speak because I've done this before" John still didn't answer. The officer walked behind John and knocked on his head a few times. The officer then went up to face plate examining it closely. "Boo." John said it so loudly and suddenly that the officer stumbled back and yelled.

John had to smirk at the reaction. It was just like when he said it to lone Ungoy. A few more officers came in and pointed their blasters at John. "Do you want me to remove the inhibitor now?" Cortana asked. "That would be nice Cortana." John said. An electrical pulse, just like the one Cortana used to destroy the infection form that tried to take over John on the first Halo, hit the inhibitor and it fell of sparking slightly.

John walked up to the officer and said, "Nice try" and he stepped back. The shaken officer cleared his throat and asked "what is your name?" John said "Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan one-one-seven. I would like to have my call now." The officer nodded slightly and offered John his communicator. John however shook his head slightly and contacted Ambassador Smith. "Ambassador I apologize for disrupting you but there is a snag in the task you ordered me on." "What is the snag son?" Smith said. "We encountered a group of armed thugs who tried to rob us. We killed most of them but we have been arrested. Can you assist us?" "I will go immediately. I will lock onto our transponder codes now."

X X

When Smith and Sutum went to talk in private with the Chancellor Palpatine, they talked to each other about the meeting with the senators. Smith then turned to one Sangheili guard named Ratum Futum'ee and asked "How are things back at Futum Keep?" The honor guard looked slightly surprised by the question but answered. "It is good sir, we have a new Kaidon who is also promoting more doctors and we have some promising warriors rising." "Very good, we may need those warriors." Smith said.

Smith walked into the Chancellor's office and found the old man. Palpatine turned away from the large window and spoke "I would like to greet you to the republic." "Thank you Chancellor." Smith said, shaking his hand. "An honor." Sutum put his right fist on his left side of his chest, and he bowed slightly. The Chancellor then began to discuss whether the UMWG would join the republic and the war. "I am sorry but we are in another galaxy and we have our own governments work on." "I understand, but I don't understand one thing." The Chancellor said. Sutum said "And what might that be?" "What other governments do you have?"

Smith's communicator beeped. Smith put it to his ear and heard the Chief's voice. "Ambassador I apologize for disrupting you but there is a snag in the task you ordered me on." "What is the snag son?" Smith said. "We encountered a group of armed thugs who tried to rob us. We killed most of them but we have been arrested. Can you assist us?" "I will go immediately. I will lock onto our transponder codes now." "I must go chancellor." Smith then ran out of the room. "I must join him" Sutum said then he ran off. Being faster than Smith, Sutum caught up quickly along with his honor guards.

They got to the transponder signal. It took them a r few minutes to get there. They entered and saw a man behind a desk. He was working on a terminal. "Hey what do you want?" the man was looking at them. "We are here for Sergeant Samuel Harrison, Private Wallace Jones, and the Master Chief." Smith said. "I am sorry, but Sergeant Samuel Harrison and his," The man said pausing for a moment. "team, are under investigation." A crackle of energy erupted as a nearby elite ignited his mark II energy sword.

The mark II energy sword was much like the ancient katana of Japan. The blade was colored blood red. The hilt was 8" (in case you don't know " means inches and ' means feet) long and the blade was 2' long. They made the mark II because humans began to use energy swords, and these were more comfortable to all races who could use it. The man froze immediately. He hit an emergency button hidden under the desk which would send a distress signal to the jedi temple. "Now I guess I could make a break, but I need you to sign these forms."

Smith was suspicious of course. He began to sign the forms. He got to the Chief and it asked for a name and he left it blank. He left most personal information blank. Suddenly a woman in a black suit burst in. She seemed normal except for three things, one she had a few diamond shaped tattoo things on her chin, two she was a light green, and three she had a lightsaber in hand.

She immediately activated her lightsaber. She charged in at the honor guard with the active energy sword and swung her lightsaber. The guard blocked and the others activated their own energy swords as one yelled "Kill the assassin!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

1635 hours September 20, 2553 (Military Calendar)/ CSF HQ/Coruscant

John heard the fighting, the sound of an energy sword clashing against another. He then heard more energy swords ignite. The guards ran to help in the fight. John said "Cortana, hack their controls and release us." "On it chief." The red shield disappeared as John and the marines walked out.

When they got to the lobby they saw the guards firing their stun lasers at the ambassadors as Smith and Sutum took cover. One honor guard broke away from the sword fighting to step in between the officers and the ambassadors. The officers saw the danger and switched their blasters to fire deadly lasers.

Blue bolts impacted on the Sangheili's shields. The guard roared at the attack and charged head on into the fire. John ran to the officers and took their guns before they could resist. The guard stopped mid charge. The sword fight however was still on.

The woman blocked a swing from one guard and swiped at another. The guard was surprised and fell to the ground with his arm cut badly. The lightsaber was just as powerful as an energy sword. John went to the guard and patched the wound up with biofoam. He picked up the energy sword of the guard and barked out to the other guards, "Stand down!" The guards moved away quickly as John said to the woman, "We are not here for a fight." John tried to calm her.

"Do not lie to me! You are sith!" The woman yelled. She swung her lightsaber again and again, but John's heightened reflexes and the adrenaline pumping through his body made her seem to move in a very slow pace. Kelly, one of the other Spartans, once dubbed this Spartan time.

John blocked every swing and swipe with ease. He saw her move her hand in a pushing gesture then he blacked out.

X X

Smith saw the Chief fly straight through the wall into the next cell room. That must hurt, he thought. So that was the force, interesting, also went through his head. Smith turned to a marine and asked "Where did they keep your weapons?" "In the evidence room." The private said hastily. "I need you to get them." Smith said as calmly as possible. "I can't, they have ray shields, whatever that is, guarding it." "Here" the injured guard tossed the marine a plasma rifle. He tossed the private a plasma pistol. The marines stood up and said "Hold it!" in unison. The officers put their hands up and the woman jumped in between the officers and the marines. The officers ran to get their blasters from by the wall where the Chief dropped them.

The marines fired their weapons and the woman deflected the balls of plasma sending them flying into the walls, ceiling and ground. The sergeant got hit in the shoulder by one of the deflected shots. He gave a short grunt of pain and dropped unconscious from the wound. Blood was coming out of the wound. Smith ran to the downed marine grabbed biofoam and sprayed it into his arm. The elites jumped in and cut the officers blasters in half before they could fire. They then moved in on the woman and started the sword fight again. The private started to overcharge his pistol intent on blowing the woman's head off. He was on the Ark and killed a gravity hammer wielding chieftain, and that was why he was Smith's guard. The private just fired when the woman ducked and the green plasma hit a guard in the chest. The guard lost his shields and stumbled backwards a little.

The woman then slashed and hit the Sangheili in the chest. The guard's life was saved because when he stumbled the blade only cut him shallowly. She then used the force to push the other guards into walls and they were knocked out cold. The private's pistol finally cooled and he was about to fire again when the pistol flew towards the woman and she cut it in half. She then blew the marine into a wall and he dropped. Smith and Sutum stood together and Smith looked around. All the guards were down and Sutum and he were defenseless. Smith said "What are you going to do now?" in a way to make him sound scared. She looked at him lightsaber in hand and said "Arrest you."

X X 

John was just beginning to stir when he heard a load clang! He looked through the hole he made in a wall and saw the private hit the ground. He picked up the energy sword as Smith said "What are you going to do to us now?" He then heard the woman say "Arrest you" John immediately jumped through the hole and activated the energy sword. The woman spun around and John held the energy sword in a defensive stance. Being a Spartan, he received extensive weapons training, including swords.

"How about round two?" John said. Then Anakin Skywalker burst in and said quickly "Luminara stop fighting!" Anakin said. "Skywalker they are sith, do you see their weapons?" Luminara replied. "They are a new faction from another galaxy. They wield different weapons. They are not sith." Anakin tried to explain. "He is right" Smith said, walking towards the two jedi. "I am Ambassador George Smith of the United Nations Space Command, and this is Ambassador Zuka Sutum of the New Covenant."

Luminara searched through the force and sensed that they were not lying. She immediately bowed and said "My sincerest apologies, I was responding to an alarm and I saw your weapon and jumped to the wrong conclusion."

The Sergeant began to wake up when he heard Luminara speaking. "I understand. In truth it was our fault. We caused a fight and refused to talk. Not to mention the fact that the Sangheili you saw was acting extremely brash. So I apologize." Harrison said and clutched his shoulder when he tried to raise his hand to shake.

John walked to the officers who have gotten their weapons and simply said "I think we will be leaving. Where are our weapons?"

A/N: I had a posting problem for a week and I used the time to work on this.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I am discontinuing this story. I will say more at the end of the chapter

Chapter 11

1655 hours September 20, 2553 (Military Calendar)/ CSF HQ/Coruscant

John was standing in a room with an obvious holo-projector on the floor. It was a circle that was about waist level. The officers in the room looked rather impatient. "What evidence do you have to prove that you acted in self defense?" The lead officer asked. "I have a helmet recording about what happened." He then said to Cortana with his internal com. "Transfer video files of the attack please Cortana." She did not reply but a blue image of John's HUD. They saw the whole thing from his point of view.

The officers cringed when John shot the thug in the leg with his pistol. "That was a pistol? A blaster rifle won't even do that!" One officer whispered to another. John simply watched as the fight continued. He watched as he blew off another thug's head with his assault rifle and as another got a hole in his chest from a shotgun round. He looked at the video to see if he made a mistake. He did not see any mistakes and was quite content that a year in cryo had absolutely no effect on his performance in battle. This was his third battle after being recovered and he was glad he didn't go soft.

X X

Chancellor's Chambers, Coruscant

Darth Sideus or more commonly known Chancellor Palpatine was a little upset. During the senate meeting when he tried to look into that green armored soldiers mind he was forced out. Darth Sideus was forced out of a mind. That was a rarity. A button began to beep and he pressed it. A large hologram of an old looking man with a beard appeared, this was Count Dooku, Sideus's pupil. "Master." Count Dooku knelt. "What happened Dooku? The fleet you sent to destroy the republic fleet over Mustafar was demolished." Sideus said slowly, anger creeping into his voice. "The leader of the fleet was an overeager Jedi hater. He attacked this new faction after chasing the republic ships that took a blind jump. They were destroyed. He sent a distress signal and said that their flagship fired ten shots and destroyed nineteen ships." Sideus was surprised at the amount of damage a single ship could cause.

"The enemy launched hundreds of fighters and destroyed the vulture droids that were still in one piece. They performed maneuvers that would knock out any pilot even a Jedi." Dooku continued. "Were the ships piloted by droids?" Sideus asked sneering slightly. "No there were life signs aboard each ship. The fighters had shields superior to our own." Dooku replied.

Palpatine looked troubled at this. He turned to look out the window and said "I think it's time we use our new secret weapon."

X X

Rtas was walking in the corridor of his carrier the_ Shadow of Intent_. He was glad that the damaged caused by the flood dispersal pod shot through his ship on the ark, was repaired and that gave opportunity for upgrades. He thought over the upgrades. He received approximately thirty archer missile pods and a new experimental weapon. It was a mini MAC gun. It was only a couple hundred meters long and fired a small explosive slug at twice the speed of an archer missile.

Rtas walked down the corridor all the way to the bridge. He sat in his command chair. He rubbed the two stubs of the two mandibles he lost from getting shot by a plasma bolt from a mutinous Kig-Yar that tried to kill him. There was not much left of that Kig-Yar when Rtas was finished with it.

Rtas looked at a screen showing the fleet of this Galactic Republic. These people were quite cowardly and dishonorable. They had an entire army of clones. The civilians are obviously too easily frightened of war to join a military. Rtas did find, however, that most admirals and captains of the navy were non-clones. Rtas looked at the laws of the Republic. They were a lot like the UNSC laws but there were differences due to species. He then looked at databases on different planets, mainly the Outer-Rim. It said that the Hutts owned most of the systems there. He noticed in a picture of a Hutt clan leader, named Jabba the Hutt, there was a green alien woman with head tails sitting on a slab of metal next to the worm like Hutt. Rtas noticed a chain around her neck. She was obviously a slave. He looked at the laws again and noticed how it said slavery was illegal. Yet they have not enforced those laws.

Rtas felt more of his respect towards the Republic leave. He ignored it and went to the training area on the ship. He wanted to work on his skill with an energy sword.

X X

John was released from custody after giving the recording to the officers. He was walking with the ambassador the honor guards and the two marines. The injured honor guards showed little signs of discomfort. The sergeant however was very pissed. "How the hell did she deflect that god damned plasma bolt back at my arm?" He yelled. "I believe that I have an idea." John said. "I think that their weapons rely on an electromagnetic field. Like our plasma weapons, the field contains the plasma and keeps it in a controlled shape. I believe that the field surrounding the lightsaber, as they call it, is much more powerful than the other fields. So it repels the other weapons with its superior strength. I also think that the energy sword might be able to do the same, if you had the reflexes to block a shot."

When they got to the pickup zone they called in for a phantom and headed for the _Shadow of Intent_.

A/N: APRIL FOOLS! If you are upset by this joke it was something I just had to do because I finished on April 1st.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Ya it was a lame joke. I don't own halo or star wars.

Chapter 12

0953 hours November 3, 2553 (Military Calendar)/ Marathon class Cruiser _North Star_/ near command space station _Thermopylae_

John walked off of the pelican that took him aboard the _North Star_. After two weeks of long hours of negotiations, the UMWG is joining the war. John had received a mission almost as soon as the announcement was made. His mission was to take the _North Star_ and a battle group of two other UNSC ships and three New Covenant ships to go to Tatooine and set up a guard and investigate a report of a droid strike force hidden in the vast deserts.

John was to take two ODST squads when they find a promising signal source. The ship lurched as the _North Star_ moved at top speed to enter slip-space. A voice spoke over the speakers "This is your captain speaking. We have just entered slip-space and will arrive at Tatooine in three days. To any New Covenant members aboard the ship, I have two things to say. One, thank you all for aiding the UNSC in the repairs of our colonies and upgrading our tech, like the faster and more accurate slip-space drives you gave us. Two, thank you for aiding in this war. That is all." The captain said.

John walked to the barracks of the cruiser. He wanted to inspect the ODSTs before the mission and make a plan. "Chief, I found that the squad soldiers are quite capable at times. At others they bicker amongst themselves." Cortana said to John as he walked. "On one squad there is a sniper, a vehicle specialist, a close combat specialist, a medic, and a stealth specialist. On the other squad are a mechanical specialist, a science and computer specialist, and two scouts." Cortana finished.

John got to the doors of the ODST squads. "What are the squad names?" John asked Cortana. "They are Red squad and Blue squad." Cortana said. That reminded John of Blue team. He remembered Fahajad said that they went missing after going to the planet Onyx to rescue Dr. Halsey and get alien technology. Kelly, Fred, Linda, Will, and Dr. Halsey, that is too many of John's "family" gone. He went inside the barracks and saw chaos.

X X

Leonard Church was a sergeant and he was mad. The red squad's sergeant "Sarge" was arguing with one of his scouts, Grif, about random things. The other scout Doughnut, what a dumb name, was talking about decorating. Private Dick Simons was typing on a laptop ignoring his commander. Michael J. Caboose was the dumbest person Church had ever met. Caboose would not shut up about wanting to be friends. Alison or Tex was upgrading her stealth systems. Leverniouse Tucker was practicing with his energy sword, the red blade spinning around.

Church ducked as Tucker lost his grip on his sword and it nearly killed Church. The blade hit the wall and deactivated, thankfully. The door opened and everyone froze. The Master Chief walked in and he looked around. Church saluted and said "welcome Master Chief, what can I do for you?" The Chief turned his head towards Church and said "I wanted to see you and get what your best at" Came the Chief's reply. "Well Caboose is pretty good with vehicle because he has a dumb AI named Sheila. I am a pretty good marksman and Tucker is pretty good with his energy sword. Doc is a decent medic but he is a pacifist. Tex enjoys fighting and she is a good at stealth. Ask Sarge if you want to know about the Reds." Church said. "Hey you bluetards! I bet we will get more kills then you on the next mission!" Sarge yelled. Church turned and yelled back "What kills? We are fighting droids!" "Ya well the officers are living, according to briefings!" Came the reply. "Deal. We count each living kill." Church said.

Church listened to the Chief talk to Sarge. "Well I am good with my shotgun, Simons is pretty good at hacking, Grif is good as bait, and Doughnut is not half bad at scouting." "Good. When we drop from slip-space we will locate the enemy base and we will come up with a plan." The Chief said and he walked out. Church then saw Caboose messing with Church's oracle scope. That is why I can never shoot anything when I work with them. Church thought. I knew people were messing with the sights on my rifle.

X X

Desert, Tatooine

Akaan Jerr was a Mandalorian officer. His squad was being paid to command a battalion of droids to raid the Hutts in three days. Five warships were to invade after Akaan killed Jabba. Akaan thought about his name. It was Mando'a for war. He inspected the droids. The battalion he had was made of mostly SBDs or super battle droids. There were a lot of droidikas and fifty commando droids. Akaan's plan was he would send the commando droids in first then the battle droids and then the SBDs and droidikas. His five man squad would come in with the SBDs and droidikas. He just needed to take Jabba's palace. The place was full of bounty hunters. Akaan should know, he was there for a mission from Jabba.

On the night of the attack Akaan looked up at the sky. He saw a flash of light in space, curious. Five more flashes appeared in the sky. Then ten fire balls fell into the atmosphere. There were large explosions of sand a mile away. Akaan grabbed his shatter gun and his squad grabbed their weapons. He took some binoculars. He saw ten black pods in the ground and nine of them had their walls blown off. Eight black figures stepped out and one giant green armored man. He kept watching as a black figure with a large weapon that looked like a giant tube with a butt and handle. He zoomed in and saw red shoulder pauldrons on the figure. It took its gun and shot at the closed pod.

A/N: Red VS Blue! Lopez is not here (yet!)


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: The reason the UMWG joined the war is 1. They were attacked by CIS forces (Although it was a failed one) 2. The CIS are in a way terrorists. 3. After they destroy the CIS they plan to aid the Republic in ending the slavery, smuggling, illegal crops, and cloning.

Chapter 13

2030 hours November 6, 2553 (Military Calendar)/ Desert/Tatooine

John's orbital drop pod slammed into the soft sand. The outer door blew off with the small explosive charges lining the door. John stepped out and grabbed his MA5B assault rifle, his SRS 100C AM sniper rifle with oracle scope, and his energy sword. He placed the assault rifle on his back magnetic plate and his energy sword on his thigh. He looked around and saw Blue squad emerge from their pods and Red squad emerged after. Grif's pod did not open, however and Sarge walked up to it and said "Grif get out of there! We need you to come out so we can put the target sign on your face... By target sign I of course mean camouflage."

John looked at Sarge. That is crazy he thought. "My door won't open! And besides that, I won't fall for your 'camouflage' trick again. Last time I was shot in the ass by a grunt!" Grif yelled. "Time to fix that door." Sarge mumbled and he pointed his shotgun at the door and pulled the trigger three times. The door was dented but not broken. "Did I get through?" Sarge yelled at Grif. Those doors were made to withstand re-entry and plasma fire that foot soldiers would fire at it. It could withstand a shotgun.

John walked right in front of the door and looked in the window. He saw Grif's helmet and it was looking back at him. John grabbed the door's sides and pulled the door off of the pod. Grif walked out and grabbed his BA55 battle rifle and M6D magnum pistol.

John then said "Church you are to post up here and give us sniper cover. Tex you take Caboose, and Tucker around the east side. Sarge you take Grif, Simmons, and Doughnut around the west side. I will attack the gate. Doc you plant these in the pods and hide, you too Church." John handed Doc a few antipersonnel mines. They left, activating active camo as they left. John commed the groups and said now. They climbed the walls and the gate opened and thirty droids walked out to investigate the pods. John snuck inside and waited for an explosion.

After a few minutes there was a large explosion of all the mines detonating. An alarm wailed in the base and he yelled in the mic. "Now!" John shot the nearest super battle droid. He ran forward and shot a battle droid in the head. He then went to a reactor room and saw a man sized wide rectangle emitting a loud noise. John took his C-7 foaming explosive and sprayed the whole can on it. He placed the detonator in the fast hardening foam.

When John turned around he saw a gold armored clone drop in front of him. When John looked closer it was definitely not a clone. He was too tall and his armor was a little more ornate. The man pointed a nasty looking blaster at him. "That is a shatter gun, a Mandalorian weapon, and that is a Mandalorian!" Cortana said hurriedly into his ear. The Mandalorian lunged at John, vibro-blades in hand. John ducked and ignited his energy sword. He swiped at the Mandalorian's chest. The blade bounced off leaving a scorch mark. So that was beskar'gam, he thought. He blocked the vibro-blades and cut them in half.

John then rolled to the side and pulled his pistol out and fired. The bullet impacted on the man's chest plate and it sank in just enough to stay in place. The explosive bullet detonated creating a fist sized hole in the armor. John activated his energy sword again and stabbed the man in the hole. The energy sword did not go through the armor but it went all the way into the man. The man dropped dead.

John exited and walked into the open area of the compound and saw dismantled droids everywhere. A commando droid jumped at Sarge with a sword like item in its hand. Sarge caught its neck and said "Chief can you get Cortana to deactivate this unit?" "Sure thing Sarge." Cortana said and the droid stopped moving. Sarge slung the droid over his shoulder and said "Simons I need you!" Simons jogged up and said "Yes sir."

Another Mandalorian jumped at Sarge only to be shot in the head by Church. "That is four, Sarge." Sarge replied in his comm. unit "I killed one, there were six, what happened to the other one?" "I killed him." John said. "Church you know how dangerous that rifle is. You could have killed Sarge." John said to Church. "I killed three others, their armor can take a hit but the rifle punctures their helmet but does not exit it." Church replied.

X X

John sat outside of the weapons storage room of the _North Star_. After the mission they were picked up and Sarge took Simmons and Grif into the weapons storage and told John to wait. After an hour, Sarge came out with a new ODST. "Hola soy Lopez." The ODST said. Johns translator kicked in and it said "Hello I am Lopez."

A/N: LOPEZ!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Okay so UMWG is in war, Tatooine base destroyed with six mandos, and Lopez is here!

Chapter 14

2300 hours November 6, 2553 (Military Calendar)/ Marathon class cruiser _North Star_/Orbit over Tatooine

John looked at Lopez. "This is the commando droid we took from the base. We wiped its programming and put in a dumb AI on mechanics and fighting. Unfortunately when I grabbed it I damaged the voice thingy and Simmons tried to reprogram that but it only can speak Spanish." Sarge said. John just shook his head slowly and walked away. Grif asked "Lopez would you like to learn how to be lazy?" Lopez turned and did not speak. "Lopez, would you like to shoot Grif?" Sarge asked Lopez. "Si, gracias senor." yes thank you sir Lopez said, drawing his pistol. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah" Grif yelled running down the hall as Lopez took aim.

An hour after the creation of Lopez John was checking his armor, his helmet on a table and his chest section of armor on the floor as he made some fine tune adjustments to the shield system. Cortana spoke to him on the external speakers of his helmet. He sealed the armor cover and he was just about to remove his armor for a hot shower when the intercom activated. "Chief please report to the bridge. We have some problems."

X X

John stepped on the bridge and saw the captain. He looked at the screen and saw five ships that were CIS design. "Send those ships a message to retreat or be destroyed." The captain said to the comm. officer. "Message sent sir." The officer said. A small hologram appeared on the AI pedestal. There was a slug faced man with wavy eyes. "I am the commander of this fleet, who are you, and what right do you have to order me around?" The creature asked. "I am the captain of the UNSC cruiser _North Star_ and I am in defending this system from attacks." The captain said in a commanding voice.

John saw the slug talk to someone out of view. He then smiled in a way that made John know that something was wrong. "Sir, power spikes across enemy fleet!" the ops officer yelled. The captain smiled and said to the enemy "You just signed your death warrant. Have fun in Hell." The connection was broken then. "Charge MAC guns and prep archer missiles. Order all ships to prepare to fire at the enemy. All fighter pilots are to prepare to launch and all marines are to be ready to repel boarders!" The captain said to the bridge crew. "Master Chief, you are to wait here and repel boarders when they come." The captain said.

John nodded and watched the enemy ships launch fighters. This will be another slaughter for those droids, thought John. He saw the ship's fighters launch. The Longswords move into an oval shape around the UMWG ships. Bright red lasers leapt from the enemy ships and they all were sent straight to a New Covenant frigate, _Honorable Victory_. The concentrated lasers hit the fighter protection force, killing a few unlucky pilots. The other lasers hit the ship and broke through the shields and split the ship open in the small impact areas. The enemy was about to fire again when the _Victory_ jumped to slip-space to appear in between two enemy ships and it fired its pinpoint laser system at the enemy ships. They erupted in twin balls of flame. When the flame was gone the _Victory_ was burnt holed and leaking coolant from the two explosions. The enemy ships fired at the _Victory_. Life pods and phantoms shot out of the ship, attempting to board the enemy ships. Fighters shot down the attempted boarding ships, and the life pods jumped to slip-space and reappeared next to the UMWG fleet. The _Victory_'s fighters then moved to defend other ships.

"Sir! MAC system fully charged! Targeting solution is online!" The weapons officer said. "Fire." Came the cold hard reply. A white streak from the UNSC ships, two from the destroyer _Mother Russia_. The enemy ships attempted to avoid the shots. They were unsuccessful, mostly. One was obliterated from two grazing hits, there plasma charges detonated by the ships AI. One shot missed completely, its plasma charge destroying it to avoid collateral damage. One ship escaped unscathed. The other launched different ships that had different appearances before being destroyed. The unscathed ship launched a ship that looked like two plasma rifle barrels fused together on top of a butt of a plasma pistol. There were enemy ships that looked like old orange juicers. The twenty juicers split to five groups of four and all the fighters attacked the UMWG fleet as the juicers flew straight to the ships.

The enemy fighters opened a hole to allow the juicers in. The anti ship guns were too busy fighting suicide fighters to deal with the juicers. They impacted on the UNSC ships and ripped large holes in them. The New Covenant ships were fine because their shields literally crushed the boarders. "Boarders are on the _Star_, I repeat-'' A marine's voice was cut off as blaster sounds were heard. "Damn!" the captain yelled. He turned to John and said "I need you to repel boarders as soon as possible." John nodded. He ran off the bridge headed straight to an armory to grab a few weapons.

John looked at the large amount of weapons in the room. He would have preferred his MA5B assault rifle but this was close packed grouping in s ship so he grabbed two SMGs and attached them to his thighs. He grabbed a M90 assault shotgun and attached it to his back. He saw a very useful piece of equipment. It was a machinegun turret.

A/N: Review please. I mean you already read it so I don't have to say 'read'.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: WOOO 16249 words! No I don't count the words. It says it on my profile.

Chapter 15

0030 hours November 7, 2553 (Military Calendar)/ Marathon class cruiser _North Star_/Orbit over Tatooine

Church was sleeping when he was awoken with the alarm klaxons. Boarders, shit, Church thought. He pulled on his ODST armor with light blue shoulder pauldrons. He grabbed an SMG and his sniper rifle. He ran down the corridors after waking up everyone. Caboose had his armor with blue pauldrons and an assault rifle with a magnum, Tucker in his armor with teal shoulder pauldrons and a battle rifle with an energy sword, Doc with purple shoulder pauldrons carried the medical packs of the team, Tex had larger shoulder pauldrons as an identifier with an assault rifle and SMG.

Church saw a large amount of SBDs walking forward firing rapid fire blasters into a group of marines. After about two hits in the same area the armor would fail and the marine would not be able to take another hit in that area. Church saw that most deaths were caused by lucky shots to the face. There were five dead marines lying around. Church took cover behind a crate and readied to fire. He popped up from cover and fired his SMG into the group of SBDs and watched as they collapsed under the marines' fire. The corridors were so small that the SBDs' could not use their rockets without destroying themselves.

Church was out of SMG ammo when some copper roly-poly droids rolled in and unfolded into thin curved shapes on a tripod. A blue bubble like shield appeared around them. Two arms unfolded from each and fired lasers at a crazy rate. A few marines were cut down as they were hit by many lasers. Church unslung his sniper rifle and popped out of cover. He fired his rifle at the copper droids. Their shields simply absorbed the plasma. After he fired four shots into the shields they began to fade slightly. Tex was about to pop out of cover with a rocket launcher from a dead marine's back. "Tex don't do that! You will kill all of us!" Church yelled. Tex looked at him and put the launcher on her back. She grabbed a frag and said "Is this alright?" sarcastically. Church replied "One second." He popped out of cover firing a few shots from his rifle, melting the last copper droidika's head. "Now!" Church yelled as he primed his own plasma grenade. They threw the grenades, the explosions cleared the hallway.

Blue squad then ran to another fight area in the ship. This time it was a wide open landing bay. Eighty droids were firing on a dozen marines. Tex unslung the rocket launcher and fired both tubes. The rockets hit the lead droidikas with a large explosion, destroying them. Tex dropped the spent launcher. Church and Tex fired their guns from behind cover.

A sickening clack was heard from Church's gun after a few minutes. Tex's gun ran out of ammo too after that. Caboose finished shooting his rifle at a wall and Tucker grabbed his energy sword. Church, Tex and Caboose all drew combat knives. There were about two dozen SBDs and fifteen battle droids.

A loud roar was heard as flashing lights cut down the remaining droids. Church saw the flashing lights from a machine gun turret light up the gold visor of the Master Chief. The remaining marines looked at the Chief in awe as he dropped the turret. "The enemy is launching ground troops. You should rearm yourselves." The Chief said, then walked away.

X X

Near Jabba's Palace, Tatooine

Asajj Ventress was extremely angry. Her fleet was massacred. Her drop ships, however, made it planet side because the vulture droids gave them enough time to land. "This is troubling Ventress." Dooku said via hologram. "The strike force that was ahead of me had a small freighter, north of Jabba's palace. I will send the droids to attack Jabba and escape." Asajj replied. "Stay with the droids until you reach Jabba's palace, then break away." Dooku said. She knew he was making sure she did not leave and let the droids get slaughtered by bounty hunters. She had to escort them. "Very well, master." She bowed. The link was closed. "Mistress our troops are ready to move out." A droid commander said. "Head to Jabba's palace. We will kill him." She said to the droid. "Roger Roger." The droids moving out made Asajj walk as well. They landed a few kilometers away from the Palace. Ventress saw large bulky drop ships come in at high velocity.

"Kill them now!" Ventress said as more ships appeared. Twenty purple missiles launched straight for the ships. They performed flips and other maneuvers that defied what they looked to be capable of. A few missiles hit only to see the ships shake off the explosion with a large burn on its armor. One ship was hit in an engine and began to spin down. Figures jumped out of the back. The droids kept marching to Jabba's Palace. The soldiers that jumped came running towards the droids rear. Ventress turned, igniting her lightsabers.

One of the figures wore green iridescent armor and a gold faceplate. The other nine wore black armor with different colored shoulder pauldrons. She smiled when they stopped. "Go on ahead. I'll hold her off." A male voice came from the green one. The black ones ran to attack the droid forces. Large packs on their backs emitted flames and they launched very far and fast. The green one snapped up a rifle and it barked three times. She blocked what she expected to be blaster bolts. When she saw no light bounce away she looked down, thinking she must have been hit. She saw small puddles of liquid metal at her feet. She looked up, an evil smile on her face. She swiped at the armored person, cutting his weapon in half.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Jacob to answer your question look in the early chapters there was mention of a mark II longsword. Sorry for the long wait, school really sucks right now, Aaaaand my computer kept crashing but I think I fixed it.

Chapter 16

0055 hours November 7, 2553 (Military Calendar)/ near Jabba's Palace/ Tatooine

"Go on ahead I'll hold her off" John said to red and blue squad. They activated their thruster packs and flew far past the droid lines. John fired his MA5B. The woman was very pale and had some sort of tattoos on the back of her bald head. She wore a skirt to her feet. She swiped up with her red lightsaber. The lightsaber cut easily through his rifle.

John grabbed a shotgun from his back and fired. She blocked the pellets with her sabers. John was about to fire again when she held her middle finger and index finger off of the handle of her right saber and raised her arm.

A sadistic smile split her face as John was raised in the air. John couldn't breathe. He grabbed at his throat with both hands, dropping his shotgun. He did not feel anything at his neck, but it felt as though there was a metal clamp around his throat.

John let go of his throat, and with all of his control he grabbed his M6D pistol and tried to fire. The round missed her head by a few inches. His vision was beginning to blacken around the edges. He fired again this time hitting her saber, destroying it.

She dropped John. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He brought his gun up again only to see she left. Damn.

John activated his jetpack and flew to red and blue squads. Blue squad was taking cover behind a few rocks. Red squad was using some deployable covers to protect themselves. The amount of droids marching at them was vast. Caboose looked up at him and said, "Hiya chief! How are ya?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Caboose?" Tucker said. John landed in front of him.

"Chief!" Tucker said quickly.

"What is the situation Church?" John asked.

"We are low on ammunition and explosives." Came the quick reply.

"Get inside the palace and call for reinforcements." John said.

"Yes sir! Red squad, get inside now!" Church said. They ran inside and John followed. As he entered he activated a deployable cover to block the door.

Once inside they were met with blasters galore. John put up his hands and Red and Blue squads followed suit. He looked at the blue skinned alien with twin blaster pistols and a cowboy hat, of all things. "Dat is far enough."

"That is Cad Bane, a Duros, a very skilled mercenary, also wanted in several star systems." Cortana said to John.

"We are here to hold off the droids, not to fight you mercenaries." John said.

A large slug at the other end of the room on a large slab of stone spoke up. "The great Jabba commands you to let the soldiers through." A protocol droid said after the Slug stopped speaking in a different language.

"John, I can make a translation routine if I can get into Republic language files." Cortana said to John.

"No one is stopping you." John replied.

"I know, translation routine is prepared, uploading to Red and Blue squads now. Okay you can activate it so you speak in their language."

"What is it called?"

"Huttease."

John decided to speak to this Jabba directly. "The droid lines are advancing and are at the door. We are low on ammo, but we managed to eliminate most of them. They will have to break through a few barriers we made to get in. We would like to have a few weapons."

"Fine, mercenaries, give them some weapons." Jabba said.

"The great Jabba commands you to give the soldiers some weapons." The protocol droid said.  
With some grumbling the mercenaries handed some blasters over to them. John got a rifle, Church and Caboose got two pistols each, Tucker got a carbine, and the rest got pistols.

"Let's kick some ass!" Tucker said. Everyone took cover and Jabba slowly slunk away.

After a few more minutes, the droids broke through the first deployable cover. The shield would reappear after a few seconds. As they walked over it they were cut down by the blaster fire. When it reappeared it gave everyone time to reload and get better cover.

This process continued for several minutes as droids were slaughtered and very few mercs died. Then an explosion shook the palace and dust fell from the roof. Everyone looked around then another explosion made a section of wall to collapse.

Droids of all kinds spilled in to the building from both entry ways causing the fire to split between droids. Droidikas took the lead making a phalanx to help protect SBDs which fired repeating blasters. Mercs dropped more and more.

John readied his blaster rifle and popped out of cover to fire three shots at a shield less droideka. He dropped again into cover as blasters flew through the spot he just vacated.

John activated his camo and slowly crawled towards the droids. Just as he was about to put a grenade in the shield of a droideka a stray laser hit him in the foot. His camo sputtered, sparked and finally faded away.

John rolled the grenade into the shield and pushed off the ground with his hands and rolling backwards. When he stopped he dove behind a nearby piece of rubble. The grenade detonated, the blast rebounded off of the shield just before it faded, increasing the force inside. The few remains of the droid bounced harmlessly off of the armor plating of the SBDs.

John threw his last grenade, a plasma grenade, at a large group of droids. The grenade fused with the optics of a B1 droid.

"Help a spider!" the droid yelled just as it blew up.

The explosion killed the group of droids and fried the circuits of a few nearby units. The remaining droids continued to fire, but one by one they dropped and then finally the last droid collapsed in a burnt husk of twisted metal.

A/N: Finally I got the chapter done. For a while I could not think of what to write and then my computer started crashing and I seriously considered either discontinuing or putting this story for adoption but now I lost my writer's block! Oh and Please review I need the boost.


End file.
